Rising Stars
by Jenny Phoenix
Summary: Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Sakine Meiko, Megapoid Gumi & Kagamine Rin all make up a group named, Star Chasers. This is about how they all meet and how they get through trying to be famous. Watch as these young, only beginning high school girls, make their way into fame.


**I DON'T KNOW. I'm not a giant fan of how I write things or anything, but I really wanted to do this fanfic. so yeah. Um, Review? Follow? Favorite? Cause this is just the whole plot to be honest, since there a limit to how much letters can be in the summary. So its like a Summary of the plot? blek. anyways~, on to the chapter. I'm also writing another story, similar to this. Well actually...its just about these people that form a band. This is slightly different. The character attitudes and stuff.**

* * *

Miku blinked, and bit down on her lip, slightly pouting as she walked in to the school. Not any school, a private school. It's name was Vocal Academy, it was for those who were gifted with amazing musical and preforming ability. She was amazed she got in. No one was wearing the same thing. Everyone wore different kinds of clothes. She guessed it because they had their own uniform to go by, but she noticed there were four different colored arm bands, black, white, grey and brown.

Miku looked around, and bumped into a girl with black arm band by accident. "I'm so sorry!" Miku said blushing.

"Watch where you're going." The girl hissed.

A much shorter girl with the same color arm band ran after her, "Luka stop! You know that I'm blind without my glasses! Give them back, I did what you wanted."

"Hurry Rin!"

Miku scoffed, walking after the duo and tugged at Luka's sleeve. "What do you want, shortie."

"I'm sorry, really."

Luka furrowed her eyebrows, seeing Miku's arm band was black as well, and smirked, "Can you follow me?" Luka asked as she took Rin's wrist as the girl tried not to stumble over anything.

Miku nodded curiously and followed them. Luka then designed clothes for her and made her change in to it. After changing, Luka styled Miku's hair in to pigtails. "You have really long hair."

"I know." Miku said with a laugh.

As they walked out, Miku smiled, "So, how many roommates in are there in a dorm because when I looked at the dorms earlier, they were so big."

"The maximum is five. I'm in dorm number three with three other girls. Rooming in the dorm there is Meiko, Rin, Gumi and I. We're waiting on the last person. Miku Hatsune."

"Nice to meet you roommies!" Miku declared smiling. Luka and Rin looked at each other realizing that they forgot to ask the other's name earlier.

They shrugged and Rin smiled, chirping. "We look forward to rooming with you for these three years!"

* * *

They had arrived at the dormitory house. Miku looked around, and saw a tall boy with blue hair, and a boy with him that had blonde hair and quite a few other people around but that blue-haired boy, he caught her eye somewhat. She shook her head and sighed, gripping her suitcase and bag. Did any of the girls bother to help her?

Rin, who was now wearing her glasses, spotted who Miku was looking at and screamed, "Kaito! Seewoo!"

The blue haired male looked up as well as the blonde, and walked over to Rin before Kaito smiled, "Who's the new chick?" Seewoo just nodded, wanting to know as well.

Everyone was supposed to be there yesterday, but Miku's flight had a delay and she couldn't make it on time.

"My name is Hatsune Miku." She said with a smile, "And you guys are?"

"I'm Shion Kaito. This **Kagamine Seewoo."*** The blue haired male said with a smile.

Seewoo smiled at her as well and bid bye to everyone and Kaito waved, though it seemed that Rin was the only one that noticed Seewoo's lingering gaze at her, before waking away completely. Kaito could see Miku holding bags that seemed heavy, so he took a suitcase, being agentleman and said, "Lead the way."

Miku blushed, she always blushed rather easily, and the rest watched the two walked off, not even noticing them, too engrossed in their conversation, or as Luka would say, flirting.

"Think they'll get lost?" Rin asked.

"Yeah."

"Should we go after them?"

"Nah."

Luka and Rin smiled and went to their room as well so they expected their other roommates to argue as usual. "Our last roommate is coming, please, for once, just listen to me..."

"I'll clean it later, Gumi."

"Now. Or it'll stain."

"Our guest is coming soon with a guy." Luka said amused at the bickering pair.

Gumi was normally composed. It made her laugh. There was no one that Meiko couldn't break or rile up so much.

Meiko blinked, "Seriously? She's been here for a day, and a guy is already interested in her, where as I've been here for the last few days, and there are no guys that are actually interested in me for my personality, they just ask me because I'm pretty and flirty.

The door opened and Kaito smiled, "So this is your room? I'll see you around. You better get me ice cream, you owe me it, since you said you wanna repay me for helping you, **Miku-chan."****

"Neh, neh, I know. Now go away, **Kaito-kun."**** She laughed.

"Fine." He said as he put her suitcase down, and walked off, stuffing his hands in his pockets, before her went out the door, he flashed a smile and wink, chuckling at Miku's blush as he continued off.

Rin smiled and tackled the girl, "So how'd it go? Did you two hit it off? Huh? You two would be cute, and you two hour on a first name basis so quickly. **Miku-onee-chan***** and **Kaito-onii-san!"*****

"Sitting in a tree." Luka joined.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Meiko continued.

"First comes love." Gumi continued as everyone but Miku, whom was blushing furiously red, finished, "Then comes marriage, then comes a baby, in a baby carriage."

Luka and Meiko exchanged glances and laughed.

"Rin! I barely know him." She said blushing even more.

"Speaking of which, Seewoo seemed to be fond of you too, but he's such a shy guy!" Miku's eyes widened, "You guys," she started to whine at their teasing, "No guy would like me, I'm too childish, your just mistaken. Besides, I'm not looking for love, I'll be single forever." She cooed, giggling.

They all looked at each, and by the looks on their faces, it seemed they pitied how naive the girl was, and pitied the guys that liked her, it was kind of obvious with Kaito…

* * *

*** Kagamine is Rin and Len's last name, I know, to be honest, he is her sibling, because I wanted him to be. Don't say, but he's Korean like Seeu, I know, I put them like their family adopts many kids because their mother cannot reproduce and stuff.**

**** They are honorifics, like chan, kun, san, sama, and bo, incase you haven't known.**

***** Onee-chan means big sister, or used to call a close older female, and Onii-san is a friendlier version of Nii-san, meaning older brother or used to call a close older female, incase you haven't known.**

**Don't ask me how they got so close so easily, in this story, they are easily open to people. Rin and Miku are chirpy people basically, and Miku is more naive, but Rin is just likes teasing others, and like...stuff. bleh...hope you enjoyed?**

**And I'll just let you know, it takes me forever to write chapters, after the first few ones, and I like always an making new stories because ideas come to me so easily and bleh. But hope you enjoyed! Normally I wrote stuff that is longer but eh...**

**By the way, if you'd like to know, my OTP is MikuxKaito, but I would pair Miku with any one. Litterally, any guy, and maybe just a few certain girls. **


End file.
